


Out in the Open

by Anonymous



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sebastian remembers a fantasy their boyfriend shared and decides to make it a reality.
Relationships: Sam/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> This uses a lot of perhaps "feminine" descriptors of vaginas and associated genitalia, so just note if that is not your thing. Initially, I wrote it usually mostly gender neutral pronouns but this really is meant to be a trans man/trans masc player being depicted.

"You sure you want this, baby?" Sebastian asked the farmer, his dark eyes concerned but scarcely concealing the hunger he was feeling over a suggestion the farmer had offered to, well, take things a little further.

While the farmer could tell their cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, he nodded, offering a sheepish smile.

"You are amazing," Sebastian whispered in their ear, pulling them close and beginning to kiss them adoringly. These kisses became hungrier, hotter, Seb's hands pulling and tugging everywhere at their clothes, hair, and body as the farmer melted in his touch.

Sebastian kissed at their neck and ear, smiling as he heard the small whines and noises that slipped past their lips. "You ready to show much what a fucking slut you are?"

Burying their head in Sebastian's shoulder, he nodded before looking up in his dark eyes.

"Well then," Sebastian nearly growled. While there was an almost frightening power to his voice, the farmer could tell he was also giddy with the prospect of this... arrangement.

"I know," he said, clearly thinking himself quite clever given the spark in his eyes. Pulling a bandana from the farmer's pocket, he went to cover the farmer's eyes, blindfolding them. 

"You told me you wanted to be used, I'll give you exactly what you want."

Sebastian began to lead the blindfolded farmer up the path, he wanted this to be public but not to cause a scandal for quite the entire town, they did both have some semblance of a reputation to protect.

He slowly walked the path north of town, Sebastian knew that this was a pretty infrequently travelled path mostly traversed by himself or the farmer on a day like today. His eyes roamed along the side of the path until- yes, perfect. He could hardly contain his excitement that was saturated with lust, and frankly outright horniness.

Removing the farmer's blindfold and wrapping an arm around their waist, pausing to give them a few kisses to keep them relaxed—he could tell he was still a bit nervous about this whole thing—he took their hands and tied them loosely behind their back.

Realistically, the farmer could break out whenever he wanted, but there was enough pressure to give the impression of being completely confined.

"Wha-" the farmer began to question.

"Did I tell you speak?" he replied, his inflection clearly indicating this was part of the whole scene rather than a genuine snap. Sebastian felt a flutter in his stomach as he watched the farmer's eyes start to get hazy with desire in response to being told to submit to him.

Sebastian was tired of waiting, they could do sweet cuddles and a slow build-up another time, but he knew that the farmer liked it rough and he had to imagine he was just as worked up as him.

The spot Sebastian had picked was a few sections of wooden fencing that lined the side of the path. Grabbing the farmer by the hips, turning them so their back was to his front, he pushed them into the fence until it hit their hips. His gut churned with desire, feeling hot and hungry for more.

Immediately, he reached for the farmer's belt, undoing it swiftly and roughly pulling down their pants.

"Sebastiannn," the farmer gasped, sounding shocked at the suddenness of his actions. He began to wiggle his hips, trying to free themselves to where he was pinned.

"I thought you were going to be a good little slut for me," Sebastian growled into their ear. "Now bend over."

_Fuck yes._

The ever obedient farmer, Sebastian could nearly come from just seeing them fold at their hips, their cunt glistening in the late afternoon sun. Sebastian smirked to himself, glad that he was correct in thinking they had also gotten worked up in just the walk over here.

Still pressing a hip into the farmer's ass, he brought one hand to his shoulder and another began to cup at the farmer's cunt and clitoris. God, he was so fucking wet. It nearly made Sebastian groan just feeling the hot, wet arousal that was only growing more plentiful as he felt how fucking turned on the farmer was.

"That's a good hole," Sebastian purred darkly, beginning to fuck the farmer with his fingers. He wanted to just be on the side of rough without it being painful, giving the farmer wanted he wanted when he said to him the other week that he wanted this kind of treatment, being used like just a hole for Sebastian's pleasure. He was more than happy to oblige, especially when he saw how the farmer was already panting and whining with desire.

He slowed the pace of his fingers, taking a moment to truly explore the boundaries of his partner's pussy, pressing against the walls of it and taking extra time to stroke against the outside of it, just at the entrance. He saw the farmer's knees quiver, trying to press back into his fingers when he lingered too long outside. With a smirk, he began fingering himself roughly and deliberately, hearing the slap of his palms against their ass as he fucked them.

His hand was soaked in their arousal and it was clear he was more than prepared for more. Sebastian unbuckled his belt, unzipping and pushing his pants down just enough to pull his cock out. He used all the cum that was already soaking his hand to stroke himself, nearly coming himself in the process. This whole scene, the farmer with their ass just up in the air, pressed against this fence with nowhere to go, hands tied behind their back. God, he really could just come at the sight of this.

"Do you plan on being a good little slut?" Sebastian growled, one of his hands coming to the farmer's hips and the other bringing the head of his cock to stroke up and down the farmer's slit.

"Yes, sir," the farmer feverishly replied.

"That's what I thought," Sebastian responded, beginning to press the head of his cock in, feeling the farmer being to shake underneath him and stifle a moan. Now with both hands on either hip, Sebastian took his time pressing his entire cock into the farmer's swollen pussy. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his pubis hit the farmer's ass, and the farmer's hips hit the fence.

Slowly withdrawing his cock, he quickly thrusted back in quickly, pausing when he bottomed out. He continued to set a brutal pace of slowly withdrawing and thrust back in powerfully, each thrust pushing the farmer harder and harder against the fencing to the point where it threatened to push him over to escape the force of Sebastian's thrusts.

Strangled noises released on each thrust filled the wooded area, Sebastian brought his hands to the fence itself to push even deeper into the farmer's pussy, feeling himself go balls deep.

The farmer's upper body was nearly that of a ragdoll, especially given his hands tied behind his back. Sebastian saw how his knees sagged and trembled, being held up mostly by the force of Sebastian thrusting into him. Anyone walking by would hear the brutal slapping of flesh against flesh, the sound of belt buckles jangling, and moans of pleasure.

"Yeah? You like being used just like a little flesh light don't you?" he growled, beginning to pick up his pace to make the thrusts more consistent and faster as he pushed deeply into the farmer's pussy, feeling it clench around his cock and continue to be wet with arousal, making his job an easy one.

"Ughhhh yessss," the farmer barely replied coherently as he was throttled by Sebastian's cock, feeling its force stir his insides and leave his entire lower body feeling just like a raw bundle of nerves. He was almost embarrassed at how fucking wet his pussy was at the idea of just being used like the town slut, being left out with his pussy out for anyone to come by and fuck him, filling him up with their seed. Jesus, just the thought nearly made the farmer come—granted he wouldn't be able to tell given that he seemed to be caught in waves of overwhelming pleasure to overstimulation as Sebastian fucked him raw.

Sebastian brought his hands back to the farmer's waist, picking him up slightly, feeling the farmer's legs limply lift off the ground as Sebastian drove his hips in at a more acute angle, the farmer nearly being pushed over the fence. He could feel the heat that was coiling in his gut getting tighter and tighter, god, he couldn't wait to pump his lover full of his hot cum and leave him here to be used by the next person walking by. Oh fuck, that was going be the thought that sent him over the edge.

His thrusts began quickly, more heated, clearly desperately to push more deeply into the farmer as he held him up, completely defensively and just used like a little cocksleeve. God, a fucking cute one at that. He was so close. He pressed more deeply, his thrusts becoming shallow until he let out a deep groan, pushing his cock all the way into the farmer's red and swollen cunt, releasing stream after stream of cum deep into their pussy, feeling it fill up the space around his cock.

Sweating and breathing heavily, he slowly withdrew himself and secured his pants, wincing at the tenderness of his cock. 

He brought a hand to the farmer's shoulder, stroking upwards to tangle his hand in his hair, pulling his head upward gently. God, he wishes he could take a picture and save it forever. Just seeing how spent the farmer looked, completely blissed out and disheveled like this. He couldn't wait to get in bed with him after all of this and just hold him. But that is then and now, well, he wasn't done giving his lover the full experience of being used.

"You were good, but you're not done. I think I have friend who might want to know that there's a free pussy to fuck around here."

Pulling his phone out, he shot a text over to Sam, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to head this way when called. In the time in between, Sebastian took it upon himself to sustain the farmer's level of arousal by lightly spanking him, stroking at his pussy, and continuing to whisper dirty, demeaning things in his ear to just see him grow red and nearly lose consciousness at the overwhelming experience of it all.

He heard footsteps up the path and turned to see Sam turning completely scarlet.

"It's okay, someone said they wanted to be treated like a little slut, so I thought I should be a good boyfriend and give them what they asked for," Sebastian explained, giving the farmer a smack on the ass for good measure.

"Oh fuck," Sam breathed as he approached, clearly unable to take his eyes off of the wanting hole of the farmer that was puffy, pink, and gleaming in the sunlight.

"So I can...." Sam asked sheepishly, clearly intrigued by a bit spooked by the whole situation.

"I know you want to," Sebastian smirked with a raised eyebrow, nearly laughing at Sam's flushed face. "It's okay, I know he feels the same, isn't that right, slut? You want anyone to fuck you as long as they fuck you good?"

The farmer let out a moan, his hips shifting and coming to be a little more upright. Sebastian caught his desire-filled gaze and flushed cheeks and couldn't help but offer a soft, satisfactory grin in reply.

"Well, I'm not going to pass up on something like this," Sam said, a little more determined as his hand rubbed at the back of his neck.

Walking closer, Sam kneeled down and began stroking the inside of the farmer's thighs—a surprisingly soft part of his body compared to how hardened it was by manual labor and toiling in the sun.

He felt the farmer shiver, clearly oversensitive to every touch that he was going to offer at this point. It was taking so much self-control to not just want to fuck the farmer like crazy. Sam had expressed how hot he though Sebastian's boyfriend was, he had even been a little bit jealous (and maybe horny) when he found out the two had started dating. While he and Sebastian had joked about an arrangement like this, never did he think it would come to fruition, especially like _this_.

Sam's hands slid upwards, moving to spread the farmer's ass cheeks apart, the lips to his pussy shining in the sulight. God, it was swollen with blood flow and slick with both arousal and now, Sam had to stifle a moan, Sebastian's cum that was slowly making its way out of his pussy.

His hands came to either side of his cunt, gently pulling apart the lips, hearing the sound of them glide apart from one another where they had been stuck together by cum. Sam could already feel that writhing knot of pleasure at the base of his gut curling tightly as he began to slowly, teasingly lick at their lips, tasting the saltiness of Sebastian's cum and the wonderfully personal, almost sweet taste of the farmer's increasing wetness.

Sam couldn't stop himself from bringing a hand down to begin stroking against his hardening cock, desperately trying to create some kind of friction. He continued slowly lapping at the farmer's cunt, feeling their thighs shivering and shaking, living for the small moans that were coming from their mouth. Moving lower, Sam sucked tenderly at the farmer's clit, loving the feeling of it pressing against his lips, clearly hard and aroused. The farmer tried to pull away, whines indicating their feelings of overstimulation, but Sam's mouth chased after, pulling them only deeper into the wetness of his mouth.

Eventually pulling away, he felt his eyes dark and heavy with lust as he turned to look at Sebastian who had been watching him this whole time, clearly enjoying the performance.

"I love tasting you both," Sam said thickly, his hands coming to stroke the farmer's reddened ass cheeks, his middle finger wandering to trace down the slit of the farmer's pussy, feeling them shiver in delight in response.

"Show me," Sebastian replied, almost too quietly but his voice wanting, his eyes hungry for something.

Sam tried to hide his smile, while he knew that Sebastian really loved the farmer and, clearly, Sam liked the farmer too, he just had always wondered if Sebastian would be willing to explore things with him that went beyond the boundaries of friendship, even in a fleeting moment like this.

Standing up, he pulled Sebastian closer by the waist and lean in to kiss him, elated to feel his friend lean in to meet him. A filthy, defiled kiss that tasted of many things, Sam nearly left his body when he felt Sebastian's tongue wind into his mouth. Sam took his chances by letting his hands wander up to Sebastian's hair, running his fingers through it and gently pulling, and had to contain his shock when he felt Sebastian's hand aggressively palm at his hardened cock still caught in his pants. 

With a shuddering breath, Sam pulled away from their increasingly feverish kisses, saying, "I don't want your boyfriend feeling too left out."

Sebastian smirked, drawing his lips towards Sam's ear and kissing at it gently, whispering, "Show me what you want to do to him then." Sebastian cupped Sam's cock through his clothing tightly for emphasis, leaving Sam hungry and reeling.

Turning towards the farmer who had propped themselves more upright against the fencing, he once again softly stroked at his ass cheeks before stroking at their cunt ever so slightly.

"I would never forget about you," Sam offered, voice thick as he remembered how fucking wet the farmer was. Just feeling how slick it was, and the fact that Sebastian had already cum inside of them, it made his cock twitch and grow painfully stiff.

"You are so fucking hot, I'm glad Sebastian told you I thought that," he continued, unable to stop his random babbling as he began to unbuckle his pants.

"The feeling is mutual," the farmer responded, a bit jokingly but with how he saw their cunt flushed and wanting, he knew there was sincerity in the statement.

"I can't wait to fucking fill you up," Sam breathed, taking his cock and stroking the slit of their pussy, hearing them moan in response and pushing back towards him.

"Remember, I'm the one in control, hot stuff," he exhaled as he pushed himself in to the hilt, panting and hot already with how their tight hole was already squeezing his cock. He gave a few tenative thrusts and begin to pick up the pace.

"God your pussy feels so fucking good," Sam groaned, the slapping of his hips against their ass intensifying.

"Don't be too nice to them now," Sebastian smirked, having moved towards the other side of the fence to stroke the farmer's hair and offer them some soft kisses.

Sam felt his face flush even more deeply, wanting to have Sebastian's lips on his even as he fucked his boyfriend. 

"Would you...." Sam asked softly, slowly the roll of his hips into a grind into the farmer.

"Come here," Sebastian moved closer, stepping over the fence to now be facing Sam, pulling him in for a kiss. All of these sensations made his whole world ignite and he ground more deeply and heavily into the farmer's pussy.

The farmer themself felt like he had become detached from his lower half, luckily his arms hadn't lost feeling but certainly he was going to need to take it easy for the next few days. He had always thought Sam had a boyish cuteness to them, it almost brought the farmer back to their days fumbling to make out and touch their boyfriends at the time back in high school. There was a youthfulness to it that was a perfect balance to the roughness of Sebastian and his more elusive nature.

He loved hearing Sam just talking while he was fucked, and more than anything, he loved feeling that cock finally filling them up. He blushed at the idea of how he looked, completely spent, helpless, being fucked by his boyfriend's best friend—being used like the fucking fleshlight he was. He was just a good, wet pussy to fuck. The thought made his insides light up and nearly spill over into another orgasm, but at this point they all blurred into one another.

Fuckkkk, he could feel at Sam was starting to pick up the pace. He was a little bit thicker than Sebastian and the stretch against the walls of his pussy felt divine, even as he felt completely fried and out of his mind being fucked endlessly and used like this in a way he had never before. He couldn't wait for Sam to fill him up with his cum, having both Sebastian and Sam's cum inside of him. He would even agree to have them each fuck him two, three more times just to have the cum fill him up like he's meant to take.

The farmer felt themselves panting and groaning mindlessly as Sam continued to fuck him harder and harder, the pace picking up. He felt his hips start to press harder and harder into the fence he had been slung over, just like a doll to fuck and fill. He loved the resistance the fence gave that allowed their cocks to each dig deeper and deeper into his pussy, he wanted them to absolutely stretch him out in a way that he never had experienced until he felt completely torn apart.

Sam was starting to slam his hips in at a forceful, but slower pace, the wet kisses and moans of Sam and Sebastian making out make his pussy throb harder and his clit feel nearly angry over how erect it was.

Unable to contain himself, the farmer moaned out, "Please please please fill me up Sam, come in me! I want your come so fucking bad."

He felt Sam enthusiastically pick up the pace in response, his hands coming up to the farmer's shoulders now to absolutely drive his cock inside of him. God, the farmer felt like he was going to be split in half, like his guts had been completely turned into nothing but a soup from the way his powerful thrusts sent shockwave after shockwave through him.

"Please please pleaseeeee," the farmer begged, nearly sobbing at this point, desperately wanting to just be filled with something even more than his cock, but his seed filling him.

"F-fuck, I'll fill that pretty c-cunt of yours," Sam stuttered out, breathing heavily as his thrusts became increasingly frantic, the fence creaking underneath them. Drilling into him, the thrusts became sporadic until, finally, fuck, he felt warmth fill his hole, Sam filling him up with all of that cum. He could already feel it trying to escape his swollen pussy to drip down his legs onto the earth below, evidence of his depravity. The thought sent him over another edge, feeling sensation release throughout his abdomen as he came again—though it was becoming difficult to tell.

He heard Sebastian and Sam continue to kiss and murmur to one another as Sam withdrew his length, making him feel longingly, desperately empty. It almost made him want to cry feeling just the emptiness between his legs, not having the comfort of a cock to fill him up and stretch him out. Instead, he could just feel all of the cum slowly gush out of his pussy, coating the inside of his legs.

"I have one last thing for you," Sebastian suddenly whispered hotly in his ear. The heat of his breath making his eyes struggle to focus on the ground below him.

"You said you wanted to be used, what better way than to really let you be the town whore. We will be back in thirty minutes, we will have to see what will happen if someone comes along while you're in your ... state."

Cleary, Sebastian thought himself very clever in thinking of this idea, and the farmer would be lying if he didn't keen at the idea of just being left here, pussy out, ready for anyone to use. It was one of his deepest desires. While he had loved being fucked out of his mind by Sam and Sebastian, there was something different about knowing that anyone could stumble upon the path and fuck him silly, completely defenseless and unable to do anything with his hands behind his back. And now, his legs were probably too weak to be of much assistance either.

He still wanted to play the part though, regardless of how deeply his wanted this.

"But- but anyone could just come fuck me!" he whined.

"That's right sweetie, you'll have to find out what I'll do if anyone fucks you, too," Sebastian replied, slapping his ass for effect as he stood up and began to walk away with Sam, their hands traveling all over one another as they stole a kiss here and there.

Soon, the farmer could no longer hear their footsteps, just the call of the birds and rustle of tree leaves. Minutes passed by and he began to feel tired given the events of the day. Slowly, he bent his knees—god his legs were sore—and kneeled onto the earth below him, laying on his side, nearly unconscious from the exhaustion coming over him.

He began to drift off- wait. Opening his eyes, he heard the crunch of footsteps. Trying to turn his head, he saw part of the outline of something.

"Oh my god," breathed out a voice that was- oh god, Shane.

"Are you okay? Here let me untie you!"

"Uh- no- thank you, uh-" he started to flush a deep scarlet. "I might have, uh, wanted to be in this .. position." He felt his voice get quieter with nearly every word, unable to focus as he felt Sebastian and Sam's cum slowly dripping out of him as he tried to focus on whatever this conversation was.

"Uh- oh, my bad, uh- what position would that be exactly?"

With a thick swallow, he replied, "I may have told Sebastian I wanted to be used and left for anyone to fuck me."

Shane was clearly reeling with wide-eyes, but after a second it settled into a smirk. "The town slut, huh? I feel like that's not that weird of a fantasy, but geez, the chances of actually running into it while it's happening?"

The farmer and Shane had had a few ... encounters themselves when the farmer moved to the valley. Getting too drunk, being out in the night by themselves, let's just say they knew each other more intimately than most. The farmer wondered if, given the circumstances, it could turn into one of those events again.

The farmer laughed sheepishly, not quite sure how to respond. It seemed Shane was thinking, especially when he finally opened his mouth and said, "Uh, so, are you good like this or..."

Growing dark red, the farmer felt their pussy throb with want, with the emptiness he felt at being left with cum escaping his pussy, their want only becoming greater as moments passed laying on the earth.

"You should do whatever you want with me," he replied, trying to sound confident, deadpan even to play into the scenario that had been created.

"Whatever I - uh, okay." It was Shane's turn to become a dark scarlet.. until he rested a calloused hand on the outside of his top hip and began to stroke the soft area. The farmer couldn't contain the soft moan at the touch, want blossoming in his stomach once again, just wanting to have _something_ in his gaping pussy.

"Fuck. Well, you want to be treated like the town slut, I'll show you, slut," Shane offered, his tone becoming darker and his hand descended in between his legs.

"Fuck, you really are a fucking slut. Filled with all this fucking cum." His fingers began to roughly prod at his swollen entrance, slipping one and then two fingers in. "It feels like the whole town has fucked you."

The farmer couldn't help but moan at the idea of just being fucked by everyone, held immobile while everyone had their way with him, especially the people he never wanted to fuck in his life, just using him and on display. He felt his pussy gush at just the idea of it, of being put on display as a hole to use.

Suddenly, Shane was manhandling him, pushing him facedown into the dirt, fingers continuing to aggressively work at his pussy, opening him up and stretching at his walls.

"That's enough of that," he said roughly, the farmer heard the unzipping of pants and moving of fabric.

"Who says this is the only time I'll fuck you like this, you could just be at the store or trying to run errands in town, I'll bend you over right there knowing how needy you are for anyone's fucking cock," Shane growled in his ear, positioning himself over him, feeling the gentle press of weight against his back.

The farmer groaned indulgently at the idea, even though he knew in reality that Shane would truly never do that, the impossiblity of it only made him hornier in picturing such a forbidden though. Shane just fucking him in the middle of town, in front of his boyfriend, the other townspeople, on display.

Yelping, to melt into a sigh, he felt Shane's cock roughly push into his tired pussy. Shane was clearly keen on being rough, but the farmer didn't mind. Even though he would protest, god he just wanted to be fucking torn up.

Huffing, Shane began to grind the farmer into the ground, pressing harder and harder, slapping against his ass. Suddenly, he felt Shane's hands on his hips, lifting them up suddely and plunging his cock even deeper at this angle, making him feel like he was being torn in two with how fucking overstimulated he was at this point. It was painful, but in a way where he felt like the only way out was more rather than less. Shane continued his short, deep thrusts, pressing the farmer's face into the ground and he held his hips up, always sinking balls deep into his pussy. 

"That's right, take it like a good hole," Shane huffed out, his words making the farmer's clit twitch with excitement.

Moaning, the farmer did not even try to hide how much he was enjoying this rough treatment that he knew Sebastian or Sam could only pretend to offer. 

He felt Shane's hands pull at his own bound ones, "Get on your knees." Shane then pushed him between the two boards of the fence, the highest one were he had been positioned before, and now he was kneeling against the lowest board on his knees.

Shane picked up the pace, relentless in his thrusts and he grabbed at the farmer's hips. He figured Shane wasn't interested in lasting as long as Sebastian or Sam had, especially at the pace began more brutal and frantic.

He heard Shane's breathing become ragged, his hands hot on his hips.

"Fuckfuckfuck."

And then Shane was coming, he grabbed onto the farmer's hips and pushed himself as deeply as possible, feeling his cock twitch as he filled up the farmer's hole—just as promised. Needing a few moments to reorient himself, Shane then cringed at what had just happened, but I guess what's done is done. He withdrew himself from the farmer's absolutely soaked, raw cunt, to buckle his pants.

"Well... I have to get to work, you'll be okay here?"

The farmer felt like he was in a completely different world having been fucked out of their mind for the third time today, he barely managed a croaking, "Yes, Sebastian's coming back."

"Uh... okay. Well. Bye."

There were only moments in between Shane leaving and hearing the footfalls of Sebastian and Sam approaching again.

"Hmm, what do we have here."

The farmer quivered underneath Sebastian's touch as he extricated him from the fencing. When their eyes met, the farmer looked like he was in a different world and Sebastian looked at him with a satisfied, but impish look.

"You'll have to tell me about your fuck later, let's take you home and wash you up. Can't have too many people knowing the village farmer is a whore."

Sebastian's tone was soft and he gathered the farmer up in his arms to take him down the path towards the farm again, giving Sam a chaste kiss on the cheek as they parted ways.


End file.
